


Love Notes

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, High School, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: Craquaria prompt: High school au. Aquaria has a crush on Miz cracker but is terrible at communicating her feelings. She just can’t get the words out! So, instead of saying her feelings toward the little cinnamon bun, she writes them instead, leaving anonymous letters in Miz cracker’s locker.Miz cracker, not having the self-esteem to believe anyone could have a crush on her, believes someone is pranking her. She gets sad and is caught by Aquaria crying in the corridor (or the bleachers or the bathroom wherever you want).





	Love Notes

‘Focus on your own test, Aquaria.’

The sound of her teacher’s voice broke Aquaria out of her daze, lifting her head out of her hands and dragging her eyes away from where she was staring at the back of Brianna’s head. Her classmate turned around to meet her eye, giving Aquaria a small, sympathetic smile before turning back to her own paper too quickly for Aquaria could return it. It didn’t help that her brain took 5x longer to engage whenever Brianna was involved.

She sighed and stared down at her math test, she absolutely no idea what any of the questions were asking her to do and it was entirely Brianna’s fault. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to seat the blonde just in front of Aquaria clearly didn’t want her to get any work done. All she could focus on was the pale skin of Brianna’s neck she could see when the other girl would laugh and throw her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. Even now Aquaria watched as Brianna leaned back in her chair contemplating a question; the strap of her dress was falling down slightly, showing a pale pink bra strap underneath. Brianna’s delicate fingers pulled the strap back in place before playing with a long strand of hair, twisting it around her index finger.

She wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at Brianna but the sound of the bell indicated both the end of the lesson and the fact that Aquaria hadn’t answered a single question on that test. It was a good job she had a guaranteed job working with her mother at the bar she owned.

‘You know staring at the back of someone’s head for five months really isn’t the best way to ask them out.’ Aquaria ignored Blair and started packing up the glittery pen with the feathery tip she took to every class with her into her handbag and pulling out a compact to check that her eyeliner was still on point. It was, of course. ‘You can ignore me sweetie, but you can’t ignore your heart.’

Rolling her eyes so hard they nearly fell out of her head, Aquaria finally acknowledged her friend. ‘I’m not ignoring my heart, I just find that every time I try to talk to her my brain doesn’t connect to my mouth and my heart falls out of my ass and I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m going to die alone.’ She shrugged and picked up her math textbook, carrying it in her arms as she started walking out of the classroom, Blair in tow.

 

‘You’re not going to die alone, there are plenty of people who think you’re hot, I mean I’m pretty sure Kameron would-’

‘I’m not interested in Kameron, or anyone else.’ Aquaria led the redhead in the direction of their lockers so she could dump her textbook. ‘It’s fine, she’s probably not inter-shh!’ She shushed herself as they rounded the corner to their lockers as Brianna was stood a few lockers down putting her own books away. Aquaria’s heart leapt as she watched the girl stand on her tip toes to put away her heavy textbook, too short to reach the higher shelf.

‘Hi Brianna!’ Blair called, waving at the blonde and causing a wave of embarrassment up Aquaria’s neck. ‘How was your test?’

Brianna smiled sweetly at Blair as she shut her locker, shrugging at the question. ‘I’m not great at math but I think it was okay. How about you guys?’

‘Oh, I think I nailed it.’ Blair grinned and flicked her hair over her shoulder confidently, sharing a laugh with the shorter blonde. Both girls turned to Aquaria who was still stood silently next to Blair.

‘Aquaria?’ Brianna prompted.

‘Oh, yeah, no… Like, I think… I left my uh, umbrella under my desk. I’ll see you later.’ She turned quickly on her heel, ignoring Blair’s shouted comment of ‘It’s not even raining’ as she basically ran around the corner.

Now Aquaria was not a shy person normally, she walked down the corridors of her school with her head held high, her face painted to perfection and her outfits outlandish and avant-garde, but something about Brianna turned her into a blithering mess. She was never the most articulate person but that didn’t usually bother her, she’d just say whatever she felt and not worry about what people thought of her limited vocabulary. Something about Brianna made her terrified of looking dumb.

She took a detour to the toilets, spending the next few minutes fixing her dark hair and applying another coat of lipgloss, spreading her overflowing make up bag across the bathroom counter as she retouched her eyeliner and concealer. Yes, it probably said a lot about her that she brought more make up to school than stationary but she didn’t really care. Aquaria waited in the bathroom for a minute before making her way back to her locker where Blair was still waiting for her. Brianna, thankfully, had left.

‘Honey that is a serious problem, like, I’m embarrassed for you.’ Blair’s expression seemed to be a mixture of pity and incredulity.  
Aquaria dumped her text book in her locker and slammed the door shut, turning to glare at her friend. ‘Well what do you suppose I do about it?’

‘Why don’t you leave anonymous comments on her Instagram page? I hear that’s super romantic.’

‘You’re joking.’

‘Of course I’m joking!’ Blair shook her head and began to walk to the cafeteria for their lunch, Aquaria following closely behind. ‘Plus don’t you have like 1000 instagram followers? It would hardly be anonymous.’

‘1,370.’ Aquaria corrected her as of the number of followers she had last time she checked which was less than 2 hours ago. ‘I could write how I feel down though, that might be easier than talking to her face to face.’

‘Aw yeah! That actually is romantic!’ Blair placed her hand over her heart delicately, causing Aquaria to roll her eyes again. ‘It has to be a proper letter though, on paper, not on social media.’

‘God what is this? 1850?’

‘Trust me.’ Blair looped her arm through Aquaria’s as they walked into the canteen, pointedly ignoring Aquaria’s struggles to break loose.

-

Blair had spent all of lunch bugging Aquaria to write a note to Brianna, giving her all sorts of cute, romantic suggestions and excerpts from Shakespeare or some shit, but it really wasn’t Aquaria.

What she decided instead was to write a little note every time she wanted to say something nice to Brianna but couldn’t put it into words, that way the other girl would get a bunch of nice little compliments without Aquaria having to spill her heart onto a piece of paper.

She had a stack of untouched, hot pink post it notes in her bag that her mother had bought her to make notes in her textbooks without marking the pages which she decided she would use for convenience to make little notes about Brianna and while watching the other girl laughing with Monet and Monique at lunch, Aquaria had filled out five.

_Your teeth are adorable and you laugh is my favorite sound._

____

_That dress is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen… Apart from you. __I have no idea how you can be bothered to do your hair like that every day but I’m so glad you do. _____

__Your body is incredible. ____

__

__

_Why do you always look like you know something nobody else does? I want to live in your brain. ___

__‘I can see what you mean with that last one but it sounds a bit stalkerish.’_ _

__________‘This whole thing is a bit stalkerish!’ Blair was reading over the post-its as the two girls hurried to Brianna’s locker before the bell rang for their next class and Aquaria was having a minor panic attack. ‘I shouldn’t do it. Give them back.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stopped right by Brianna’s locker and Aquaria held her hand out for Blair to return the notes. Instead, predictably, Blair posted them directly through the slots in Brianna’s locker door. ‘You’re the worst.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘Oh shit was that one Brianna’s?’ A look of alarm spread across Blair’s face and Aquaria’s mouth dropped open, her hands immediately flying up to grab handfuls of her hair in dread._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘What the FUCK do yo-’ She stopped as Blair collapsed into a fit of giggles, grabbing hold of Aquaria’s hands and holding them down by her sides. ‘You’re a bitch.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________‘That was so worth it. Come on you should wait for her, see her reaction. I’ll grab you a seat in Chemistry.’ Blair blew a kiss to Aquaria who mimed catching it and then dropping it on the floor, crushing it under her shoe. The redhead just laughed and ran to their next lesson just as the bell rang and the other students hurried down the hall.  
It took a minute for Brianna to come and grab her books and the moment she saw her, Aquaria opened her locker and stuck her head inside, pretending to be searching for something deep in the back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once she heard the telltale sounds of Brianna opening her locker door she risked peaking a look, watching as the post-it notes fell onto the floor. The shorter blonde’s face twisted in confusion, her brow furrowing as she bent down to pick them up and read them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Every instinct in Aquaria’s body was telling her to run away now and run away fast but at the same time, the need to see the smile on Brianna’s face as she read the notes was enough to make her stay and watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To Aquaria’s surprise, Brianna didn’t smile, in fact Aquaria could have sworn she saw the other girl’s bottom lip wobble slightly as she crushed the post it notes into her fist and threw them back into her locker, slamming the door behind her and hurrying away down the corridor to her next class, not even noticing Aquaria watching her leave.  
What did she do wrong?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She waited until Brianna was completely out of sight before pulling out another post it note and quickly scribbling down a note:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I’m sorry if this has made you uncomfortable; I just wanted to make you smile. ___

____________Aquaria posted the note into Brianna’s locker and ran off to Chemistry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘I can’t believe it.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Yeah great idea, Blair.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As always, Aquaria and Blair were the last people to pack away and leave the classroom, sauntering out at a leisurely pace. ‘I just left her a last note saying sorry so I guess I will just die alone.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Blair smiled sympathetically, taking Aquaria’s hand. ‘If neither of us are married by the time we’re 30-’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Double suicide pact. I’m down.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Well I was going to suggest we marry each other instead but your idea is actually preferable.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aquaria laughed and reached into her bag to grab her compact to quickly check her eyeliner before the work home, only to find it missing from her bag. ‘Ah shit I must have left it in the bathroom earlier, don’t wait up! I’ll see you tomorrow!’ She turned on her heel and ran back to the bathroom to grab her compact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aquaria pushed the door open and stopped in her tracks when she saw Brianna leaning against the sink, tears running down her face and a hot pink piece of paper crumpled in her fist. The blonde jumped as she heard Aquaria come in, desperately trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes without ruining her eye makeup. ‘Oh, hi Aquaria. Sorry- I just.’  
That’s all it took before Brianna crumbled into tears again, and Aquaria quickly pulled the short girl into her arms, wanting nothing more than to stop her from crying. Brianna wrapped her arms around Aquaria’s waist, gripping on to the material of her shirt as she buried her face into the taller girl’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘What’s wrong.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brianna sniffed, talking into the skin between Aquaria’s neck and shoulder. ‘It’s stupid.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘I’m sure it’s not.’ Aquaria took Brianna by the shoulders and pushed her away slightly, just enough so that she could see the shorter girl’s tear stained face. ‘You can tell me.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Someone has started leaving me these notes, saying all these nice things about me.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The brunette felt her face starting to flush and turned her eyes to the cubicle rather than looking Brianna in the eyes. ‘I mean… That doesn’t sound like something to cry about.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Well yeah if it was genuine. But someone is clearly playing some sort of stupid prank.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now Aquaria was more confused than ever, and that was saying something. ‘Why would you think it was a prank?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brianna laughed sadly. ‘Well you wouldn’t think it was a prank, it wouldn’t be suspicious if someone left anonymous love notes in your locker.’ She gestured to what appeared to be all of Aquaria. ‘Everyone loves you. Me?’ The blonde sighed and looked down at herself. ‘Nobody would actually think those things about me.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘I do.’ The words were out of Aquaria’s mouth before she could stop them, and Brianna looked up at her with those inquisitive brown eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘How could you know? You don’t even know what they say.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Deciding that this would be now or never, especially considering this was the most Aquaria had ever been able to say in front of Brianna, Aquaria confessed. ‘I know that they say that your laugh is amazing, and your body is great and your dress looks good on you and like, that I just want to see you smile.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brianna’s mouth hung open. ‘How-’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Because I wrote them. And I mean it.’ She tightened her grip on Brianna’s shoulders, making sure she made eye contact with the blonde as she said her next part. ‘I’ve liked you for a long time Brianna. You just make me so nervous I could never say anything but… Yeah. It wasn’t a prank.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She waited for Brianna to respond for a moment, but the longer she stood awkwardly with her hands on Brianna’s shoulders while the shorter girl just stared bewildered at her, the more she realised this whole thing was a mistake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘But yeah… Sorry…’ Aquaria made a move to leave just as Brianna reached up and gripped her fingers into the taller girls hair, pulling her down to connect their lips in a bruising kiss that made Aquaria go weak at the knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wrapping her arms around Brianna’s waist, Aquaria grinned into the kiss and pulled the shorter girl as close to her as possible, probably squeezing the life out of her but as she felt Brianna laugh softly against her lips she figured the blonde probably wasn’t too upset about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They separated after a moment and Aquaria reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Brianna’s ear. ‘I saw you crumple those notes up and thought you’d recognised my hand writing… Like, ultimate form of rejection.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Aquaria I had no idea it was you. For starters I didn’t know you could even read.’ Brianna teased, letting out a loud laugh at her own joke as Aquaria feigned offense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Bitch you look so sweet and innocent but you’re a mean girl, aren’t you?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘Wouldn’t you like to find out?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Aquaria grinned and pulled Brianna in for another kiss, just because she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
